Truth or Dare
by Keely Jade
Summary: Josh, Andy, Lori, Declan, Kyle, Amanda, Hillary and Jessi play a game of "Truth or Dare". Story filled with laughs, serious moments, and cute moments that make you want to go "AWW!" Review please! I do NOT own Kyle XY, I only pretend Josh is mine! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy summer day in Beachwood. The Trager home was filled with teenagers who were entertaining themselves with each other's company. Nicole and Stephen Trager were out of the house working late that day. Lori, Declan and Hillary all sat at the kitchen table talking about various subjects while snacking on chips and soda. Josh and Andy were in the living room, playing G-Force while Kyle and Amanda were on the front porch, sitting together watching the rain pour to the ground.

"I'm soo bored," Hillary complained. She was a beautiful blonde, with a great tan, and a wonderful body. She wore a light pink sun dress, and a black sweater to go over it. Her blonde curls bounced as she got up from her seat, going to the refrigerator to get another soda.  
"Yeah, me too," Lori agreed, taking a sip of her almost empty can of coke.  
"We should do something," Declan suggested.  
"Like what?" Lori asked, popping a chip in her mouth.  
"We should play truth or dare," Josh said, appearing in the room, Andy following behind him.  
"Yeah!" Hillary smiled, agreeing. "Like when we were younger."  
"Yeah, come on. Andy and I will set up, and then I'll go out and get the love birds on the porch," Josh smiled a maniacal grin.  
"Alright, we'll get soda and food and we'll all meet in the living room in a few," Lori said. Josh and Andy headed out of the kitchen, going to the living room to move the coffee table, and to lay blankets down. After they were finished, Josh went to the front porch to tell Kyle and Amanda about the plan.  
"Yo, Kyle, Amanda, we're about to start a game of truth or dare. Come inside and join us," Josh encouraged.  
"Truth or dare?" Kyle repeated. He seemed confused like he didn't know what it was and he didn't. "What's that?"  
"It's a game, Kyle. Haven't you ever played?" She asked. He shook his head.  
"Let's play, then," She smiled, getting up from the swing, going inside, Kyle and Josh followed her. Josh had turned off every light in the house, trying to give the house a "scary movie" vibe. Andy lit many candles around the house, giving the vibe more touch. Josh had laid a blanket in the center of the room, where the coffee table once was before he pushed it off to the side of the room. He laid another blanket down, sitting on it, Andy sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.  
"Aww!" Hillary shrieked seeing Josh and Andy. "You two are adorable!" She squealed, sitting on the blanket Josh and Andy sat on. Andy looked up at Josh and smiled. He smiled back down at her and pecked gently on her lips to give Hilary a show. "You two will SO win cutest couple on the list this year!" Josh and Andy laughed at Hilary, and then Josh wrapped his arms around Andy, holding her close to him. The rest of them came in the living room, choosing where they wanted to sit. Before Kyle sat down, though, the doorbell rang.  
"Who could that be?" Lori wondered. "It's freaking pouring and someone's here. Weird."  
"I'll get it," Kyle said, going to the foyer, opening the front door, feeling the cold wind of the day hit him. He was surprised to see her, but there she was, in a grey hoodie, damp from the cold rain.  
"Hey," she said simply as if it was completely normal for her to be at his front door, while it was torrentially downpouring outside, the sky having a semi-green cast to it. It was normal for them but for anyone else, it'd be completely crazy.  
"How did you get here?" He asked. He figured she ran because she was only damp, not soaked like anyone else would have been. The rain was falling rapidly to the ground, puddles in the street, sidewalk, but Jessi stood only damp.  
"I ran," she answered, again simply. "Can I come in?" she asked. He stepped aside, letting her enter past him. He shut the front door, closing out the cold. "What are you doing?" She asked everyone, seeing them sitting on blankets.  
"We're going to play truth or dare," Andy answered.  
"Can I play?" Jessi asked, inching her way around the couch, sitting on it.  
"Sure," Lori said. Since two weeks ago, they had become friends. Jessi smiled, feeling welcome, a feeling she's never experienced fully.  
"Alright, I'll ask the first question," Hilary stated, flipping her blonde curls. "Lori, truth or dare?"

A/N: Haha, cliffie! I thought that'd be a good place to end! So, anyways, I originally intended this fanfic to be a oneshot, but I decided I want it to be a fanfic with chapters! So, I'm thinking this story is going be three to four chapters. Anyhoo, what do you guys want Lori to pick? Truth or dare? And if you pick truth, what do you want the question to be? And if you pick dare, what do you want her to do? And anything you want in the story, I shall put in it! But it must be a truth or dare question you want in it. Like, I'm not randomly going to put Josh kiss Jessi or something insane like that! Haha! Kay, review guys!


	2. Kiss Kiss

"Dare, definitely," she answered. Hillary smiled mischievously.

"I dare you to kiss Declan like you mean it," Hillary dared. Lori's face fell, while Declan silently stared.

"No way," she stuttered.

"Come on, Lori, no chickens," Josh encouraged, a goofy smiled across his face. Declan looked at her, unsure what she was going to do. She leaned into him, and then pulled away slightly as if she was afraid to kiss him. She studied his lips as if they were tainted, and she was afraid to kiss them. Finally, she leaned in, kissing him full on the mouth, as she did many times in the past. She broke the sweet kiss, feeling a spark of passion tingle her lips.

"Whoa, spicy," Hillary commented with a slight giggle.

"My turn to ask someone," Lori said. She finally decided on Josh. Smiling evilly, she said "So, Josh, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered.

"Alright," she smiled. "On the first day of school, I dare you to wear one of my bras under your shirt, and walk down the hall, telling everyone "Hello, I became a woman over the summer." Everyone laughed.

"No! No! No! I am not doing that!" He refused.

Andy laughed at him. "Please! I'll do it too! But I'd prefer my own bra if you don't mind…"

"Come on, Joshie! It'll be funny! Do it!" Hillary encouraged, laughing, too.

"No way in hell," he said, remaining solid, not budging.

"No chickens. If you don't do it, you're out of the game," Lori said, her eyes holding an expression of hope, hope that Josh would chicken. No luck on her part.

Josh sighed, looking at Andy's hopeful, devious smile. He sighed, giving in. "Fine," he caved. Andy smiled, Lori's hopeful expression disappearing. "But if I'm doing this, its Andy's bra," he said, his statement directed to Lori. Lori shrugged, willingly agreeing.

"Sure, whatever. I don't need you seeing my bra, anyhow," she replied, taking a swig of her soda.

Andy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, who she found at the moment perverted. "Josh, you just want to wear my bra to see it," she commented, forcing herself not to smile as she accused him. He smiled innocently.

"Okay, next person…" Hillary suggested, her sentence trailing off as she began to think of more truths and dares.

"Alright, I want to ask someone," Andy announced, bouncing in Josh's arms slightly, to look at Hillary. "Hillary," she began, "truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Hillary squealed.

"Alright." Andy thought a moment, before deciding on what to ask. "Would you ever lay a hand on my Josh?" She let the 'my' slip off her tongue on accident. As her brain caught up with her actions, she turned a soft, rosy red. "Crap," she muttered to herself.

"Whoa, little Andy," Hillary gasped, surprised at Andy's question. "No, I would never ever lay a hand on _your_ Josh."

"Aww! Andy loves me," Josh said in a teasing voice, trying to make Andy even more embarrassed.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Whateva." She smiled.

"I want to ask someone," Amanda spoke up for the first time since she had arrived.

"Okay, so pick someone," Declan encouraged her.

"Okay," she said. "Kyle, truth or dare?"

"I don't understand this game," he admitted.

"Kyle, dude, it's fun," Josh said. "Pick truth or dare."

"Alright," Kyle decided. "Truth?" He said it more as a question.

"Kyle…" She stopped mid-sentence to think of a dare. "When you first saw me, what did you think?" She asked, her voice low, embarrassed.

He smiled, his teeth glowing. "I thought you ere the most beautiful girl I ever saw," He answered her honestly, making her smile.

"How cheesy," Jessi mumbled under her breath.

"Aww!" Hillary squealed. "Whatever, next," she said, pushing aside her previous glee, and looked at Jessi. "Ms. Jessi, truth or dare?"

"But I didn't get to ask anyone," Jessi replied, slightly annoyed.

"Do you want to?" Hillary asked.

"No," Jessi replied with a slight shrug.

"Alrightie, then. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replied confidently, hoping Hillary would dare her to do something thrilling. "I dare you to kiss the one and only, Kyle!" She smiled coyly. Kyle's eyes widened in pure, surprised shock.

"Okay," Jessi replied, smirking. "I'll do it."

"No," Kyle objected as Jessi got closer to him. "I'm with Amanda, she's my girlfriend! Not Jessi."

"Hillary, you can't dare people to kiss someone else," Amanda said, a jealous feeling overcoming her.

"Don't go and get your panties in a bunch, little Amanda! It's just a silly little game! Doesn't mean a thing!" She said, raising her voice for dramatic element. Kyle sighed. He and Amanda lost. Jessi smiled, knowing Hillary won their case. She leaned forward, her eyes focused on Kyle's lips. She pressed her plump lips, to his thin ones. She kissed him for five full seconds, counting in her head. She felt a shock course throughout her body, making her shudder with pleasure. She pulled away, looking at Kyle, knowing he felt the same shock she did. He strangely had an impulse to kiss her again. Jessi staggered back to where she was once sitting, feeling…somewhat excited. Amanda sat, scowling. She was jealous, and also sad.

"Whoa…" Andy commented under her breath. "That was…"

"HOT!" Josh finished for her. Kyle looked at Amanda. Her eyes were filled with a jealous anger, looking as if they were about to spill angry tears at any moment.

"It didn't mean a thing, Amanda," Kyle whispered to her, apologetic. She remained silent, her face staying solid in an angry expression. "Hillary shouldn't have dared Jessi to do that," he added, still whispering so Hillary wouldn't overhear.

"Kyle, you know you loved it!" She spat at him. Amanda looked at him, wanting to look at his eyes to see her innocent Kyle. She got what she didn't want to see. Guilt. Kyle's cheeks turned a rosy red as he saw all jealously fade wash from his girlfriend's face, but sadness replace the jealousy.

"I'm going to get more snacks," Hillary's peppy voice broke the tension. Kyle looked away from Amanda, looking directly at Jessi. Jessi looked at him, blank, smiling. Nothing in her eyes said a thing to him.

"I'll come too," Lori and Andy said together. They looked at each other and laughed. They followed Hillary to the dining room, when Hillary suddenly stopped.

"Amanda, would you like to come with?" She offered, in a fake polite voice. Lori looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. Hillary simply smirked. Amanda looked up from under her eyelashes and glared. "Hmp. I'll take that as a _no_," she shrugged. "Whatever. Jessi?" Jessi perked up, following.

"That was a great kiss," She announced once they were officially in the kitchen.

"Jessi, it may have been, but Kyle is not your boyfriend," Lori told her, cracking the fridge open, getting a fresh soda. "He's Amanda's. You have to respect that. They're together. And Hillary, it was so not right of you to dare Jessi to kiss Kyle. Poor Amanda looks heartbroken. I wouldn't blame her if she pulled your hair out!"

"Lori, Lori, Lori," Hillary mumbled, angrily. "Do not turn this on me, please!" She took a sip of her soda, rolling her eyes. She looked up from her soda, noticing Amanda who just stopped in the room.

"Thank you Lori for defending my honor," She said quickly. "Hillary, Kyle is _my_ boyfriend, thank you very much! You have no business our relationship! You shouldn't have dared Jessi to kiss Kyle!" She spat angrily.

"Now, now, little Mandy! It didn't mean a thing! Even Kyle said it! Take a chill pill, darling! Gosh!" Hillary said as if the kiss was truly nothing. Amanda rolled her eyes angrily, stomping out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Jessi asked clueless.

"Amanda's just jealous you kissed her boyfriend. Don't worry," Lori tried to reassure her. "And Hillary…you really shouldn't have done that. You could have ruined their relationship."

"Like I said, it didn't mean a thing," Hillary repeated.

"But it did," Jessi whispered, walking out of the room, taking her soda with her.

A/N: Tehe! Sorry for the long wait! I hope I update soon! No promises though…I'm working on a Twilight fanfic! So if you're a Twilight fan, PLEASE read it once I post it! Thanks for reading. Now review!!


	3. Didn't Mean Anything

"Now…I think we should continue the game as if the last dare never happened," Hillary suggested.

"But it _did _happen," Jessi said.

"Pretend," Hillary pushed.

"Deal," Kyle agreed. "Never happened." He turned to smile at Amanda. She had her arms crossed over her chest, staring at her knees.

"Okay…who wants to ask the next dare?" Hillary asked as the room grew silent.

"Me," Amanda said fiercely.

"Go ahead," Hillary shot back, just as fierce.

"Jessi," Amanda began in an angry tone. "Heck with pretending and heck with this game. Did that kiss mean anything to you?"

"I'm not going to lie," Jessi said, "it did mean something to me."

Amanda nodded, tears burning her eyes. "I have to go," she said, running out of the living room, outside, running through the rain to her house. Kyle rushed after her, jumping down the steps of the porch as fast as he could. He tried to catch up with her, but she was already in her house when he got to her yard. He stomped back home, stomping inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Hillary, my girlfriend may never speak to me again because of your dare!" He shouted. Hillary smirked at him innocently. "You think this is funny but I love Amanda!"

"Kyle, please don't tell me that kiss meant nothing!" Jessi pleaded.

"Jessi," he breathed. "I love Amanda."

Jessi nodded. "I understand," she said meekly.

"I'm sorry."

"What a touching moment," Hillary commented sarcastically.

"Hillary, stop it!" Lori scolded. "You just dramatically hurt Kyle and Amanda's relationship! How dare you!"

"Everyone stop blaming me! I just made everyone realize Kyle and Jessi are meant for each other! Calm down!"

"Hillary, I am in love with Amanda!" Kyle repeated for the umpteenth time that day.

"Kyle, let me ask you a question: Did you not feel a thing when you kissed Jessi?"

"That's irrelevant."

"So you say. Everyone saw the sparks that flew when you two kissed! Everyone saw the sparks the also flew at the Hands on a Hybrid event, too! You two are destined to be together! Just admit it, Kyle," Hillary pushed. Kyle looked at her blankly, as if she just spoke a foreign language that even _he _didn't understand.

"Kyle, dude," Declan piped up, "You guys would be great together."

"Declan!" Lori hit him in the arm. "You're not helping the situation!"

"Sorry," he shrugged.

"I say we take it to a vote," Hillary suggested. "Whoever thinks you and Jessi are mean for each other, it's probably true."

"No," Kyle growled.

"Too bad," Hillary smiled at him evilly. "Joshie, what's your vote?"

"Sorry, dude, I'm gonna have to say yes."

"Andy?"

"Yes."

"Lori?"

Lori didn't answer; she simply glared at her best friend.

"Declan?"

"Yes," he answered. Lori glared at him. "Sorry, Lor."

"Now that's four yeses! Five including mine!" Hillary squealed.

"That doesn't change a thing. I love Amanda!" Kyle jumped from his place on the couch, running to the front door, running to Amanda's house.

"Amanda!" He called, banging her front door. The door flew open.

"What Kyle!?" Amanda spat. Tears as heavy as the rain that fell from the sky above drenched her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about the dare. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

"Kyle, I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was Hillary's. I'm sorry I got upset with you. I shouldn't have. I acted childish."

"None of that matters. I love you."

A/N: Kay, there's one more chapter left. So everyone PLEASE review. I'm thinking six reviews until I update. If I don't get six reviews, I guess that means no ending…SO REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


	4. Are Those Real?

A/N: Whoa, I haven't updated this Fanfic in a VERY long time. I am SO sorry. I fell in love with the Twilight Saga and I started writing a million fanfics for Twilight. So everyone, please forgive me! This is the last chapter, and I really tried to make it the best chapter I've written for this story.

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Kyle XY, even though I live in Kyle XY Land. :-P**

"Josh, don't forget to put on Andy's bra! There's not backing out on this dare, bro!" Lori called up the stairs, laughing along with Andy and Hillary who were waiting anxiously for Josh to come down.

"Seriously, do I have to?" Josh whined, throwing Andy's bra across his room, glaring at it.

"YES!" Lori, Andy and Hillary yelled back at him in unison.

"UGH!" Josh groaned, stripping his T-Shirt he just put on off. "Damn girls," he muttered under his breath, trying to figure out how to clasp the clasps behind his back. "Ugh." He tore the bra off, throwing it on his bed. "ANDY!" He yelled.

"Yeah?" She called up the stairs.

"He probably needs help with the bra," Lori whispered, causing Hillary to chuckle.

"I need um…HELP!" He called with a groan. He groaned at the purple bra that sat on his bed, mocking him. Andy laughed her way up the stairs.

"Told you!" Lori said through her laughs.

Andy opened Josh's bedroom door, seeing him sitting on his bed without a shirt on.

"Hey sexy," She joked. He groaned.

"I can't get the bra on," he said, pointing to the bra on the bed.  
"Let me help." She got on the bed, coming from behind Josh, putting the bra around him. "Put your arms out," she instructed. He did as he was told, and he put his arms through the straps. Andy fastened them, tightening the straps. "Does that feel okay?" She asked causing herself to laugh.

"Just peachy," He replied sarcastically. She slipped down from the bed, going around the bed to inspect him.

"It looks _fine_," she lied laughing.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'm lying. Let's just stuff it," She laughed. He groaned again. She grabbed Kleenexes from his bedside table, stuffing them down the bra. "That will look better once you put a shirt on."

Josh groaned, pulling his shirt back over his head.

"I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN!" He yelled. "An ugly, ugly drag queen!"

"Jeez, you sound like you're in need of a pedicure!" Andy teased.

"Andy! Josh! You guys hurry up; we have to get to school to make history!" Lori called up the stairs. "That means you, Josh!"

Josh groaned while Andy laughed at him.

"You remember your lines, right, Josh?" Andy asked with a devilish smirk.

"No, I forgot," He lied, not even bothering to sound truthful.

"Josh…"

"Ugh. I'm gonna barf."

They walked down the stairs, Lori and Hillary laughing when they saw Josh's man boobs.  
"Why, Joshie! I never knew you were so…beautiful!" Hillary teased laughing.

"Wow. I have to get a picture of this!" Lori gasped through her choking laughter.

"Okay, okay. Shut up," Josh barked. His cheeks turned tomato red as they laughed at him.

"Haha, wow. Let's go."

They walked out of the house, while Josh had to be pulled by Andy out of the house. The car puffed out a puff of smoke, and they pulled out onto the main road, the last thing being said before they got to school was by Josh, "I'M GONNA BARF!"

They all got out; Josh's cheeks the same tomato shade of red.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna puke," Josh groaned under his breath.

"It'll be okay, Jackie," Hillary teased him. He glared at her.

"Come on. Let's go make history. Kyle and Amanda are waiting for us inside," Lori said. They walked in, Josh's cheeks becoming warmer and warmer by the second.

"Don't forget, Josh, first person you see, you have to say your lines," Andy reminded him. Lori and Hillary laughed.

They walked inside the school together, everyone snickering and staring. Josh's stomach flipped.

"Hey, I became a woman over the summer." Josh waved at some friends, his cheeks an unbelievably dark shade of red.

"WHOA! Josh, bro, are those real?!" One of his friends asked, completely serious. Josh's face turned redder, if that was even possible.

Josh kept saying his lines to more random people, five to be exact, before Lori and Andy stopped him.

"You can stop now. Take the bra off before you embarrass us all," Lori laughed.

"No, I'm just getting in touch with my feminine side!" Josh complained.

"Are you serious?" Andy cocked an eyebrow.

"No." Josh laughed. "Get this thing off me. It's itchy."

They walked to the bathroom together, Josh entering, while Andy waited outside, leaning on the wall.

After Josh discarded the bra from his body, he walked from the bathroom, his cheeks back to their normal color.

"You look better," Andy noted.

"I _feel_ better," He laughed, wrapping his arm around her. "I threw your bra away." Andy looked up at him and glared. He laughed at her.

After second hour, Lori searched for Kyle, spotting him at his locker, alone for one, getting a book.

"Kyle!" Lori exclaimed, happy to see him. "I haven't seen you all day. Did you see Josh in the bra?" She asked anxiously, hoping his answer was yes.

Kyle smirked. "Yes, I did. I didn't think it was that funny, though. He looked really embarrassed."

"_That_ is why we told him to get out of it. That wasn't only embarrassing him for him, it was embarrassing for the family," Lori laughed.

"Yes," Kyle agreed, not paying attention to Lori. His eyes were skimming the crowds of people roaming down the halls. His eyes searched for Amanda.

"What's wrong, Kyle?" Lori asked, seeing his eyes searching.

"Nothing," Kyle answered immediately. "I have to go." He shut us locker, and walked down the hall.

"Kyle!" Amanda called for him from behind. Kyle whipped around to see his girlfriend, a smile on her face, running towards him.

"Amanda, I've been looking for you."

"I've been looking for you, too," she said breathlessly from running. "I wanted to see you before my next hour…which starts in one minute." She looked at him sadly. "I have to go." She pecked him on the cheek before running again. He walked to his next class, being stopped by Jessi, and being pulled by the arm to her locker.

"Kyle, can I ask you something?" Her voice was huskier than usual, like she was going to cry.

"Yes?" He asked politely, trying not to be rude.

"That…the kiss. It didn't mean anything to you, right?" She wanted confirmation, that's it.

He sighed sadly, averting his eyes. "I'm going to be late for my next class." He looked at her once more before leaving her at her locker.

"Because it meant something to me," she mumbled sadly under her breath, shutting her locker, shutting away her heart and the truth. That was the biggest thing she ever dared herself to do.

A/N: FINSIHED! FINALLY! I've been dying to finish this, now I have. Thank God. Anyways, everyone review! I need reviews!

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Now review this last chappie, please!


End file.
